mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Light(e)ning
This discussion has now ended. The result was to keep the name as Pet Ball Lightening Module, and have a redirect stationed at Pet Ball Lightning Module. The same form should also apply to other misspellings. From bartleby.com Lightening (three syllables) is the present participle of two different verbs: lighten meaning “to brighten up with light,” as in The sky was lightening perceptibly as the sunrise neared, and lighten meaning “to make lighter in weight,” as in Every meal we ate was lightening the loads we had to carry. Lightning (two syllables) is the electrical charge that comes in bolts from the sky; it is a noun, as in Did you see the lightning?, a verb, as in It lightninged a moment ago, or an adjective, as in She moved with lightning quickness. ---- The Pet Ball Module gives off "loose sparks" I.e. "lightning". It should (have) remained as lightning. Since this move war has gone on long enough, it's really your call as you're the commander-in-chief admin now. Either correct Lego's mistake (leave as lightning), or follow their mistake but notify (as it is now). Don't say "No, I am very sure that it has an E in it", because it shouldn't do. This is what confused me. I think we were actually fighting on the same side, just in a confused way. I notice now on another tab that you've commented and protected it. Ok, as said before, up to you. 19:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I apologize for protecting that—this is just to settle down and stay within the realm of the talk pages. Although the Blueprint says "lightning," the Module says "lightening," and I truly think this should be addressed. The Module takes precedence over the Blueprint, as the Blueprint is no more than a tool used to build the Module. Do you agree? 19:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::The egg is just a tool for making the chicken, both are just as important, since without chickens, we have no eggs. :::The analogy doesn't quite work. Although chickens produce eggs which, in turn, produce chickens, the Module does not produce the Blueprint, does it? 19:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The blueprint would be meaningless if it had nothing to code. :::::Without the blueprint there'd be no module. And wait, let's see something, I wanna check something... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, does the Blueprint actually perform the action that the Module is important for? The Module is what makes the Blueprint meaningful. In fact, the Blueprint would NOT exist at all if there was no Module. 19:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::*Sighs* Never mind, that didn't help at all, in fact it hurt my argument >_> But, why wouldn't a simple note on the page work? :::::::The whole thing is that one says one thing, and one says another. and we know one is a typo. Why wouldn't a simple note on the page suffice? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, good to get out of my talk page. In response to Omega: To settle this out, why don't we set up a poll that summarizes this whole conflict, and have people vote on it? 19:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Fine with me =) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've mailed a "Report Concern" to LEGO. A poll would be good methinks. 19:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. Agreed. The poll is now up. I'm going to lose either way... =P 19:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, shouldn't we just look at what the MLN Module says? It has an E, but if that is grammatically incorrect, then isn't that a problem for the designers of MLN? :Exactly. Another thing: Is the article about "Pet Ball Lightening Module" or "Pet Ball Lightening Module Blueprint?" If the article was about the Blueprint, then we would definitely go with "Lightning." Since it's about the Module, it should be "Lightening." I think that's a pretty firm argument. 01:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::So just because it's up there, even if it's obviously wrong, it should stay wrong? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. We need to take note of it. If it's wrong, we copy it. Take Ataku's Mark, for instance. Now that, as you did not respond to my argument above, I assume that you understand that the Blueprint's name is irrelevant, and therefore the two cases are literally identical. To retain consistency, we should have them both set wrong or both set right. 22:31, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd take both right. Things that are obviously typos should have the correct name. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Talk:Ataku's Mark: Apparently people weren't so pleased when I moved Ataku's Mark to Atakus' Mark. Your opinion? 23:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well that poll was pretty unanimous. 17:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I expected that. We can still argue, though...but that poll got me in a pretty tight spot. 21:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi?00M00 08:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Why is this such a big problem?it is a simple misspeling! wut is the big deal!cant you people just stop arguing for 10 minutes!?! :: First I see it as a discussion. Names are very important because that is how people find things. Second, there are a number of "Misspellings" in MLN. As a community we should discuss and decide how we want to handle these misspellings. I believe we should have the main page reflect the spelling as it appears on MLN and have redirects in place for those spellings people are highly likely to search for. Additionally, since Items and Module are the main page entries, and blueprints are considered so minor as to be given a single page, I say that the module name is important and should drive the wiki page title. The misspellings and differences in blueprint vs module/item names is a perfect use case for redirects. Nitecrew 16:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with both of you guys. I personally have the tendency to start arguments about the most trivial subjects, in response to Mackmoron11. In response to Nitecrew, I strongly agree with your point. Okay, Blade and Kjhf, is the argument discussion settled? 16:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Blueprints don't have enough info to have multiple pages. But, what would you see first on MLN; a blueprint, or a module? Barring other people's pages. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, new stance: Change Lightening to Lightning, but leave Ataku's Mark as is. Why? Because, recently I saw something in a book where a guy's name was something that ended in an s, but the thing named after him had the apostrophe before the s; ala Atakus. -- 12:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, since the poll was to correct it, was my comment, uh, wrong? If you meant is it settled in that it should be corrected, yes(With the condition as above), but if not, I'm still gonna debate this. -- 18:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC)